i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Chiisana Kakumei
|song= Chiisana Kakumei |image= Chiisana Kakumei2.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 小さな革命 |english= Small revolution |performer=POP'N STAR |attribute= |available= After completing Labyrinthe Chapter 23 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa Osorenaide kizutsuku koto Furimuiteru jikan nante doko ni mo nai Bokutachi wa ima shikanai Kakenukerou ima wo ikiru Mijikai hibi no mukou ni Nani ga matsuka wakaranai yo sonna koto Moshi mo shinjiru mono wo miushinai sou na toki wa Sou dayo ima mune ni kanjiru itami dake ga honto sa Bokutachi wa seishun wo tatakau no sa Kono chiisana kakumei Te wo agete sakebe kimi no sono subete Aishi shinji susumu koto Sore ga bokura no ikiru akashi Mayowanaide dare ka no koe Kitto kimi wa kaete yuku Aseru kimochi dare ni datte aru mono sa Mirai wa yatte kurunjanai Tsukuri dashite yuku mono sa Shitterukai? Jibunkoso ga shuyaku na no sa Tsukue narabeta chiisana hako no naka dake nante Ima no subete ga aru da nante omoitakunai Sou daro? Bokutachi wa seishun wo tatakau no sa Kono chiisana kakumei Te wo agete sakebe atsui kimi no HAATO Mune no oku no jounetsu wo Sore ga bokura no ikiru akashi Itsuka no mirai de bokutachi wa kizuku no kana? Koi suru setsu na sa yuujou no atataka sa Isuka no mirai de bokutachi wa omoidaseru Gamushara ni ima seishun no yume no naka Bokutachi wa seishun wo tatakau no sa Kono chiisana kakumei Te wo agete sakebe kimi no sono subete Aishi shinji susumu koto Bokutachi wa seishun wo tatakau no sa Kono chiisana kakumei Te wo agete sakebe atsui kimi no HAATO Mune no oku no jounetsu wo Sore ga bokura no ikiru akashi |-| Kanji= Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa 恐れないで傷つくこと 振り向いてる時間なんて　どこにもない 僕たちは今しかない 駆け抜けろ 今を生きろ 短い日々の向こうに 何が待つか わからないよ そんなこと もしも信じるもの 見失いそんな時は そうだよ 今胸に感じてる痛みだけか ほんとさ 僕たちは青春を戦うのさ この小さな革命 手を上げて叫べ 君のそのすべて 愛し信じ進むこと それが僕らの生きる証 迷わないで誰かの声 きっと君は変えてゆく 焦る気持ち　誰にだってあるものさ 未来はやって来るんじゃない 作り出してゆくものさ 知ってるかい？ 自分こそが主役なのさ 机並べた小さな箱の中だけなんて 今の全てがあるだなんて　思いたくない そうだろ？ 僕たちは青春を戦うのさ この小さな革命 手を上げて叫べ 熱い君のハート 胸の奥の情熱を それが僕らの生きる証 いつかの未来で　僕たちわ気づくのかな？ 恋する切なさ　友情の暖かさ いつかの未来で 僕たちは思い出せる がむしゃらに今は 青春の夢の中 僕たちは青春を戦うのさ この小さな革命 手を上げて叫べ 君のそのすべて 愛し 信じ進むこと 僕たちは青春を戦うのさ この小さな革命 手を上げて叫べ 熱い君のハート 胸の奥の情熱を それが僕らの生きる証 |-| English= Hanabusa Kokoro, Oikawa Momosuke, Kagurazaka Runa Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|270 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|434 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|664 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Trivia This song won 1st place in the I★Chu Music Award and as result its jacket illustration got changed on 3/29/2018. This used to be the old illustration: Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:POP'N STAR